doomfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:E1M8: Phobos Anomaly (Doom)
I removed this paragraph: : You can survive the room at the end by using the idbehold cheat to summon an invulnerability powerup. Type 'idbehold' before stepping onto the teleporter, then use the mouse to move on to it (do not use the keyboard as this will break the code), then press 'v', and kill the monsters. Doing this serves very little purpose, however, as you will simply be trapped in a room with monster corpses. If nothing else this is factually false, at least in vanilla: the "v" need not be pressed after teleportation (although the part about the mouse is valid), and one certainly does exit the level eventually because cheated powerups are not permanent. More importantly, however, there seems to be a convention here of not including cheat codes in walkthroughs unless it is absolutely unavoidable (presumably on the grounds that the cheating player has already decided not to play in a way that requires a definite strategy); have I understood that correctly? Ryan W 13:16, 5 February 2007 (UTC) : Perhaps more fundamentally, the 'v' only has finite duration, after which the 20% damage floor will still kill you, even if the monsters do not. -- Jdowland 20:18, 5 February 2007 (UTC) :: Right, that's what I was saying (sleep deprivation, undoubtedly, having shouldered comprehensibility aside once again). Also, according to our article, it's 10%, not 20%. Ryan W 22:14, 5 February 2007 (UTC) "Cautions and Risks" No offense meant, but what does this add to the article? In general, it seems self-evident that any level of any FPS is a risk-reward exercise. In this case, two of the three items listed are already described in some detail. It might be argued that we could do more tabulation of each level's contents than we do (all non-monster "hazards", all decorations, all traps), perhaps even with extra maps to aid the novice player in route planning, but IMHO the current "chronological" approach is less likely to bury the reader in lists — see also here for some earlier discussion. Our goal is the level of clarity found in a commercial strategy guide, not that found in a randomly chosen gamefaqs.com submission. Lastly, supposing I am overruled by consensus, who will volunteer to make this change in all 547 map articles? Ryan W 19:11, 23 December 2007 (UTC) Action games like Doom are all about constant risks and dangers. There is no need to list each and every one of them in this fashion. It's pointless and boring to read such lists. I removed the section from the article for now, but if someone wants to read it and see if he/she agrees with me and Ryan W, you can check out the section here. -- Janizdreg 02:05, 25 December 2007 (UTC) I think you can survive the final room.. It's been years since I played this game on computer, quite literally 15 years. I remember playing this game when I was about 5-6 or so and using the idgodmode cheat or whatever it is, and killing monsters while frequently typing that in. Maybe my memory escapes me but, I remember that after you killed all the monsters, a light came on in the room and a door opened. I don't remember if they door lead anywhere..but as I said, I was young. So maybe I just remember this horribly wrong. :It's certainly possible to survive the room via using cheats. However, the final trap room doesn't lead anywhere and is basically a dead end, which you can see for yourself by either using the IDDT automap cheat code to reveal the entire level, or by checking out the map of the level here, where the northernmost area is the trap. :But, in case your copy of Doom was a bootleg/warez version, it might've had a modified version of the level. Or maybe you are just recalling a dream you once had, or it could be your memory playing tricks on you otherwise as you yourself suggested. -- Janizdreg 18:55, September 26, 2010 (UTC)